Animal
by Mr July
Summary: Jason s'est échappé du camp des panthères-garous, alors que les panthères sont à sa poursuite, il est sauvé de justesse par un homme faisant partit de son passé.


Il était perdu. Seul dans l'immensité de la forêt, il ne savait plus où allez, les bois étaient si denses, sombres et inquiétants que sa peur prit le dessus sur tout le reste. Mais il avait réussit ! Il s'était échappé du camp des panthères garous. A présent il devait sortir de cette forêt. Mais il était à bout de souffle. Mais la peur et l'instinct de survit le poussait dans sa course effrénée. Il avait tellement peur que les panthères ne soient toutes proches et qu'elles ne le rattrapent pour le tuer. Aussi, il était tellement occupé à ne pas regarder en arrière, qu'il ne vit pas un homme torse nu lui courir après. Il était si rapide, qu'il rattrapa Jason en un rien de temps. Lorsque Jason fut à sa portée, il lui bondit dessus et ils basculèrent dans un ravin.

Sur le coup Jason paniqua ? Il crut un instant qu'une panthère ne l'avait retrouvée et lui avait sautée dessus. Mais pourquoi ne sentait-il pas ses griffes ? Les deux hommes dévalèrent le ravin jusqu'à ce que le dos de Jason heurte lourdement le sol. Son agresseur retomba sur lui, le chevauchant de toute sa taille, plaqua sa main gauche sur sa bouche et sa main droite sur son cœur. Leur atterrissage forcé fit voler un tas de feuilles mortes dans l'air. Jason tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de son agresseur mais c'était peine perdu, il était trop faible et cet homme visiblement plus fort.

« Cesse de te débattre et tais toi ! » Lui ordonna-t-il fermement.

Jason, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés, les ouvrit lentement. Il fut immédiatement saisit par le regard vert émeraude qui le dévisageait avec intensité. Ils étaient troublés l'un par l'autre. Sous sa main droite, cet homme sentait le cœur de Jason battre fermement contre sa poitrine, comme s'il allait exploser. Sous l'intensité de son regard océan, son cœur battait aussi vite que celui du jeune homme. Pendant ce qu'il leur sembla être une éternité, ils entendirent les panthères garous en haut du ravin, celles-ce s'étaient arrêtées, elles avaient sans doute senties l'odeur de Jason. Au bout d'un moment, elles finirent par partir, et les deux hommes s'autorisèrent à respirer à nouveau. Le « sauveur » de Jason remonta le ravin pour s'assurer que les panthères étaient bien parties. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, prit Jason sur ses épaules et l'emmena loin d'ici. Jason n'était pas très doué en géographie, mais il semblait que son inconnu l'emmenait vers le nord-est. Là-bas il y avait une cabane où il pourrait prendre soin de lui.

Pendant tout le trajet, Jason était à moitié endormi, mais il était suffisamment réveiller pour voir où cet homme l'emmenait, quand soudain, il se stoppa net. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Que se passait-il ? Et il entendit la réponse à sa question. Non loin d'eux, Jason entendit une sorte de feulement. Qu'est-ce que s'était ? Un tigre ou un autre félin dans le genre ? Ou était-ce...Une panthère ? L'une d'elles les avaient peut-être retrouvées ? Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Fuir ? Combattre ? Se faire tuer ? Au moment où son angoisse était à son apogée, il entendit le félin s'éloigner.

_Mais pourquoi ?_

Sa question n'eut pas de réponse, entre temps ils s'étaient remis en route. Ils arrivèrent à la cabane alors que le soleil se couchait. Ils y entrèrent, l'homme déposa Jason sur un canapé en cuir noir et alla lui faire couler un bain, le pauvre en avait cruellement besoin. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il le déposa sur le rebord de la grande baignoire et entreprit de le déshabiller, choses d'autant plus facile que Jason ne portait presque plus de vêtement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chemise en lambeau et un jean troué, lui enlever fut tâche facile.

Lorsque Jason fut entièrement nu, il le plaça dans la baignoire. Au contact de l'eau chaude, le jeune homme poussa un soupir d'extase, cela lui faisait tellement de bien. Tandis qu'il se détendait dans l'eau, son sauveur commença à le nettoyer, au départ il se raidit au contact de ses mains sur son corps, mais plus il poursuivait ses caresses, plus Jason se relaxait, ses mains expertes enduisait son corps entier de savon. Une fois propre, il enveloppa Jason dans une serviette, le sécha et le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre. Et ce fut le dernière chose dont Jason se souvint avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, Jason se réveilla auprès d'une petite forme endormit contre son flanc. Il baissa les yeux vers la forme en question et découvrit un bébé berger allemand. Jason sourit en regardant ce petit animal inoffensif, rouler en boule. Ses yeux rencontrèrent soudain les siens, le petit animal le regarda avec un regard tendre. A ce moment, Jason se sentait bien, il se sentait comme chez lui. En fait, c'était encore mieux: Il était au paradis.

Il se leva difficilement, ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien et il avait la tête qui tournait. C'est en ce levant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait aucun vêtements, excepté un caleçon à rayures que lui avait sans doute refilé son sauveur.

Curieux, il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un salon, suivit de près par le petit animal. L'endroit était magnifique, Jason n'était pas un expert, mais il savait qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de chalet, un magnifique chalet en bois. Le salon était très grand, très éclairé grâce à la grande baie vitrée qui se situait sur la façade du chalet. Le jeune Stackhouse s'en approcha et observa la forêt, qui n'avait plus l'air aussi effrayante qu'hier soir, au contraire, elle paraissait plus...Paisible. C'était le mot qui convenait le plus. Il sentit une touffe de poils lui chatouiller la jambe droite, c'était ce petit berger qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Jason rit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Dis donc, c'est que tu me suis partout. » Le chiot le regarda intensément et Jason le serra contre lui.

« Cet endroit est magnifique. » Le chiot lui répondit par un discret aboiement.

Jason s'assit sur le canapé et y resta pendant quelques minutes. Que devait-il faire ? Partir et laisser son sauveur comme ça ? Sans le remercier ? Non, Jason ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il devait trouver un moyen de le remercier. Mais d'abord il devait trouver Sookie, il devait lui dire que tout allait bien pour lui. Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? Dans cet endroit, coupé du monde extérieur il se sentait tellement bien. Son séjour ici pourrait être l'occasion pour lui de se remettre en question, de revoir ses priorités. Loin de la civilisation, au calme, en communion avec la nature. Un sourire traversa son beau visage. Il aimait Sookie, mais il avait besoin de respirer et il en avait l'occasion. Il devrait prévenir sa sœur, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'inquiète, mais il n'en avait nullement envie, après tout, elle avait bien disparue pendant un an sans laisser de nouvelle. Alors pourquoi devrait-il en faire autant ?

Jason prit le petit chiot dans ses bras et sortit dehors pour prendre l'air. L'air frais de la forêt lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Le soleil venait de se lever, il avait toute la journée devant lui avant que son sauveur ne revienne. Il posa le chiot par terre et commença à jouer avec lui, cela l'occupa une bonne partie de la journée avant de lire un bon bouquin, cet homme avait une bibliothèque impressionnante. Il avait de tout, des romans, des autobiographies, des essais, des témoignages, des livres historiques. Bref, tous ce que Jason aimait. Il prit un roman, son préféré: _Croc Blanc_.

Il alla s'installer sur le canapé et commença le bouquin, c'était exactement le même livre qu'il avait quand il était petit, même couverture, même résumé, même édition... Cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenir... C'est étrange, ce livre, le même que celui qu'il avait quand il était petit lui rappelait bien des choses.

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, et son mystérieux inconnu n'était toujours pas rentré. Jason ne s'inquiétait pas, cet homme avait peut-être beaucoup de chose à faire. Il regarda ensuite le petit chien qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Je devrais peut-être lui faire à manger, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? » Le chiot aboya d'approbation et Jason alla dans la cuisine.

En tant que célibataire, Jason savait parfaitement cuisiner, mais que pouvait-il bien lui faire ? Il ne le connaissait pas après tout, et il voulait absolument lui faire plaisir en lui préparant quelque chose qu'il aimait. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il préférait ?

Oh et puis zut ! Il prit un sachet de riz dans un des placards, mais le petit chiot aboya, comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Jason le regarda en levant en sourcil puis le posa sur le comptoir.

« Très bien, puisque tu as l'air de savoir ce qu'il aime manger tu vas donc pouvoir m'aider. » Le chiot hocha maladroitement la tête.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de tomates farcies ? » Le chiot pencha la tête sur le côtés et couina.

« D'accord je vois...Pourquoi pas des croquettes de pommes de terre ? » Les oreilles du petit animal se dressèrent immédiatement en entendant le mot « croquette » ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Jason.

« Pas pour toi, pour lui. » Il baissa la tête, visiblement déçu, mais Jason avait une idée.

« On va faire un truc, si tu m'aides à lui préparer un plat, je te promet que je te ferais des croquettes de pommes de terre. On est d'accord ? » Il hocha la tête, montra un placard du bout du museau, Jason l'ouvrit et sortit du thon, le jeune Stackhouse regarda le thon puis le petit chiot en levant un sourcil.

« Sérieusement ? » Il sembla ne rien comprendre, il se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côtés.

« Bon c'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller avec ce que j'ai. » Dit-il en commençant à cuisine.

Le thon ce n'était pas difficile à faire, heureusement il eut l'idée de préparer une salade de riz avec. Une fois ce petit plat prêt il s'attaqua aux croquettes de pommes de terre, il en prépara suffisamment pour trois, au cas où son sauveur voudrait y goûter.

Le soir venu, le sauveur de Jason revint enfin. Il entra chez lui et se stoppa net, il avait senti une délicieuse odeur provenant du salon. Les sourcils froncés, il posa ses clés sur un meuble, sa veste sur le porte manteau et se dirigea vers la source de l'odeur. Dans son salon se trouvait Jason, assit sur son canapé en train de lire un bouquin, il reconnut aisément son vieux livre Croc Blanc, ce même livre que Jason lui avait offert lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, mais il semblerait que Jason n'ai aucun souvenir de son enfance, ni de lui.

« Oh, c'est vous ! » Jason venait de levez les yeux de son bouquin et accueilli son sauveur avec un grand sourire.

« Je vous attendais. »

« Je vois ça. Tu as préparés le dîner ? » Ce tutoiement involontaire inquiéta Jason me ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Oui, je voulais trouver un moyen de vous remercier pour m'avoir sauver, et j'ai pensé qu'un dîner serait un excellent moyen. »

« Et vous avez bien raison. » Pouffa-t-il.

« Prenez place je vous en prie. » Et il obtempéra.

Il s'assit face à Jason sur la grande table en ébène. Le dîner était très silencieux, aucun d'eux n'avaient oser prendre la parole, de peur de dire une bêtise, ils n'étaient pas de grand parleurs et disaient très facilement des idioties.

A la fin du repas, Jason débarrassa la table et alla attendre dehors pendant que son sauveur alla se changer dans sa chambre. Moins d'une minutes après, il avait rejoint le jeune Stackhouse.

« Tu ne t'es pas sentis trop seul aujourd'hui Jason ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le concerné se retourna vivement et l'étudia avec de grands yeux.

« Comment savez-vous mon nom ? Et pourquoi continuez-vous à me tutoyer ? »

Il rit à toutes ses questions, visiblement il ne se souvenait pas.

« Je vois que contrairement à moi tu as la mémoire bien courte. » Il se rapprocha d'un pas.

« Souviens-toi à l'école élémentaire, tu avais cette petite chemise à carreaux bleu. On aurait dit un petit fermier. » Un autre pas.

« Nous étions très proche. » Un autre pas.

« On était ami que depuis un an et pourtant c'était comme si on s'était connu depuis plus longtemps. » Un dernier pas, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Jason.

« C'était avant la fin de l'année, avant que je ne déménage, on était allez ensemble dans le parc, on s'était caché sous le toboggan et... » Comme si Jason se souvenait de lui, il termina sa phrase.

« Je t'ai embrassé. »

« Aussi chastement que des garçons de 10 ans puisse faire. »

« Andy ? » Les yeux de Jason étaient grands comme des soucoupes, ce qui fit rire son ami.

« Tu as mis du temps avant de comprendre ! »

« Mais comment ? Tu es partis avec ta famille. Tu ne m'as plus jamais donner de nouvelle ni signe de vie. »

« Je sais mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était important. »

« Important à quel point ? »

« Important au point de renier ma vie à Bon Temps et venir m'isoler ici. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivés ? » Demanda Jason en posant sa main sur la joue mal rasée de son interlocuteur, qui se délecta de cette caresse.

« Il y a des choses que tu ne peux comprendre. »

« Oh je t'en prie ! Bon Temps tout entier est une banque de sang pour vampires et je ne pourrais pas comprendre ce qui t'es arrivés...A moins que...Tu ne sois devenus un vampire ? » Andy rit à l'hypothèse de Jason.

« C'est pas drôle, c'est une hypothèse comme les autres. »

« Et bien, si j'étais un vampire. Je ne devrais pas être froid comme la pierre. » Répondit-il en montrant des yeux la main de Jason qui caressait sa joue.

« Oh ! Je... C'est vrai. » Concéda-t-il.

« Bien, mais maintenant tu pourrais peut-être enlever ta main, parce qu'en faisant tu m'excites encore plus qu'en restant là à me dévisager avec des magnifiques yeux bleus dont j'ai toujours été jaloux."

Mais Jason était hypnotisé par les yeux vert émeraude de son ami, il continua à caresser sa joue avec son pouce et ajouta d'un air taquin.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. »

« Tu t'exposes alors à d'énormes risques. » La voix d'Andy était sérieuse, mais Jason était excité comme un cheval et il le voulait, ici et maintenant.

« Je prend la risque. » Il acheva sa phrase en rapprochant le visage d'Andy du siens pour l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Au départ, Andy était perplexe, mais le désir s'empara de lui et il répondit en embrassant Jason avec fougue, attrapa ses fesses fermes, dissimulées derrières son jean et fit passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il poussa trois portes avant d'atterrir dans sa chambre.

Il le jeta non sans douceur sur le lit et enleva vivement sa chemise avant de le rejoindre, il l'embrassa rageusement, et vif comme l'éclair, il arracha littéralement la chemise de Jason, qu'il jeta par terre avant de d'explorer à nouveau son torse avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Le jeune Stackhouse s'agrippa aux draps du lit et tentait de retenir un râle de plaisir, les lèvres d'Andy étaient délicieuses, et elles parcouraient son corps avec délicatesse et passion. Un tel mélange, Jason ne se doutait pas que cela était humainement possible.

Andy repartit à l'assaut de son corps, en commençant à la base de son cou, puis en descendant de plus en plus bas. En arrivant à son nombril, il jeta un regard malicieux à son compagnon avant de défaire sa ceinture, déboutonner le premier bouton, faire glisser la fermeture éclair et le lui enlever avant de le jeter en boule sur le sol, où il rejoignait celui d'Andy. Jason releva la tête et n'avait pas remarqué qu'entre temps, son amant s'était complètement déshabillé.

« Tu es un rapide toi. » Constata-t-il presque à bout de souffle.

Andy remonta vers les lèvres de Jason et murmura contre celles-ci.

« T'as pas idée ! » Il ponctua sa phrase en léchant du bout de la langue sa lèvre supérieur, avant de repartir à l'assaut de sa virilité.

Il la lécha à travers le tissu fin de son caleçon et lui enleva ensuite avec les dents avant de l'engloutir tout entier. Jason laissa un gémissement lui échapper et s'agrippa plus fermement aux draps du lit. Les va et viens incessant de la bouche d'Andy lui faisait tourner la tête, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et son corps réagissait aux caresses de son amant. Jason protesta lorsque la bouche d'Andy délaissa son sexe bien dur et attaqua une nouvelle fois sa bouche.

« Tournes toi ! » Lui ordonna-t-il de sa voix rauque et sensuelle.

Jason obtempéra et s'allongea sur le ventre, sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler un préservatif, il le pénétra, non sans douceur, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur et de plaisir au jeune blond. Les coups de reins d'Andy se firent plus avide, et dans un ultime assaut, il se déversa en lui.

Mort de fatigue, il s'écroula sur Jason, lui donna un rapide baiser sur l'épaule avant de s'endormir.


End file.
